Ninninger triangle (Takaharu Kasumi Kinji - Nagi Fuuka Yakumo)
by lorianne.latour
Summary: No one is related to each other. Then all of them fall in love so read more to find out what will happened! (Sorry really bad summary)
1. Chapter 1: Falling in Love

Sorry for being absent for a long time!

Here a Fanfiction about Ninninger triangle. No lyrics song is with this one.

I don't own the character of this series and I don't own the series of it to.

Hope you guys like it :)

Don't be shy to tell your ideas because I would probably put it on the story. Also I'm free to understand all your ideas :)

Sorry if my writing have faults is because is not my first language as you can see :)

So here you go enjoy the story! ***No one is related with each other***

Fuuka/Takaharu are sister/brother

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Falling in Love**

Yakumo, Fuuka, Nagi, Kasumi, Takaharu and Kinji went inside of the home (Dojo) of Takaharu and Fuuka grandfather. Now, they talking about a Youkai that they defeat one hour a go. When they were finish they conversation Kasumi and Fuuka went shopping while the boys stay at the dojo to practice their ninja technic.

 _ ****With Kasumi and Fuuka****_

They were already shopping in 4 differents store of shoes, shirts, pants and dress . When they went out of the second store Fuuka and Kasumi take a break and talk about...the boys (Yakumo/Kinji/Takaharu/Nagi)

 **Fuuka:** Kasumi can I ask you a question?

 **Kasumi:** Sure Fuuka you are my best friend you can ask me everything. What's wrong?

 **Fuuka:** Ok...then...hum...how can I say that but anyways I'm going direct to the point...Do you like Takaharu, Kasumi?

 **Kasumi:** EH? oh Takaharu...well...I don't know but did you like Yakumo? Because you seem shy when you see him!

 **Fuuka:** Kasumi! I know you so well you try to change the subject because you like him! Also for me...well maybe I like your brother Yakumo he is so cute...and even if he is serious the most of the time I think he has something special that no one are able to have it except him...Ok maybe I really like him but do not tell him about it!

 **Kasumi:** Oh well first ok I know that with you it's not working changing subject because you know that I lie but maybe I like him even if he is the most of the time crazy but then that's completely the other side of Yakumo though and I doesn't want to tell my brother about it Fuuka because I know it's hard to tell him so I let you do it at your rhythm!

 **Fuuka:** Thanks you Kasumi you are a true best friend! By the way except that he is crazy what do you like about my brother?

 **Kasumi:** Well I like that he care about her sister and best friend like you, Yakumo, Nagi, Kinji and me. Also I love how Takaharu training so hard to be the best of himself...I like him actually...I'm feeling better when I'm with him it's feel like I forgot all the problem...you know?

 **Fuuka:** yes I know me to I feel the same way with Yakumo that's why I'm shy when he's there.

 **Kasumi:** Well should we go back the boys will be worried about us not returning at the dojo because now it's been 5 hours that we quit your home.

 **Fuuka:** Yes you're right! let's go Kasumi!

They went back to the Dojo.

 _ ****With the boys outside (1 hours before the girls come back)****_

Takaharu and Yakumo has already finish they training while Kinji and Nagi put 30 more minutes to finish they training after that Yakumo and Takaharu finish their.

Yakumo and Takaharu went inside of Takaharu home to talk.

 **Takaharu:** What do you want to talk about Yakumo it's a little strange because each time you seem not ok to talk to me because I'm ''to easy'' to make a decision when it's come to a Youkai!

 **Yakumo:** Well now it's not about the Youkai that I want to talk about now it's about something else...

 **Takaharu:** What is it? Well I can only tell you that if is about Fuuka then I can tell you that you act strange!

 **Yakumo:** Takaharu! you think ''to easy''... but now you have the point maybe I fall in love with her...your sister...

 **Takaharu:** ouhhh! Yakumo love my sister that's new! Well actually I know you better than anyone here except Kasumi because she's your sister but don't worry your secret is safe with me even if I know that you gonna say you thinking ''to easy'' Takaharu for saying that. Am I'm right?

 **Yakumo:** Yes you are right...I am not in my serious mood right now I'm more at least nervous about it...about liking Fuuka...she's serious but not to much she's a little bit like your character and mine...

 **Takaharu:** Well me I think that you reaaaallllly like my sister it's been a while right?

 **Yakumo:** Yes...about you know...1 month...when I see her with Nagi I feel something that I never feel before it's was kind of jealousy and love at the same time...

 **Takaharu:** I understand don't worry Nagi and Fuuka are just best friend! I know because my sister know that she can't lie to me or at least not making me a long story because she know that I won't believe it!

 **Yakumo:** Yeah...thanks you Takaharu for your support but I have one question I go direct with you because I know that you can't really understand when I tell you directly but...

 **Takaharu:** YAKUMO!That's not true well ok a little bit...but what's is your question?

 **Yakumo:** Do you like my sister Kasumi?

 **Takaharu:** EHHH? You mean Me Takaharu liking Kasumi? well...maybe I fall in love with her...but she seem to like more Kinji than me...you know...

 **Yakumo:** Yes but I know that's Kasumi acting strange with you because you are special to her more special than anyone in the room even included me. Also I know that for sure and my sister only help Kinji to find where to find a goal to him...I know that you feel jealous to...that's was man feel when they like a girl who seem liking a another girl...

 **Takaharu:** really? Also yes maybe your right...I'm scared maybe of losing her like I'm her real boyfriend but in real I'm not...not right now though...

 **Yakumo:** Your secret is safe with me and do you want to drink something? we've been working 3 hours and we're not even eating and drink.

 **Takaharu:** sure I'm angry and I want to drink to great idea!

 **Yakumo:** Ok then I come back.

After 5 minutes Yakumo come back with the foods and drinks and both of them start to eat (Foods! sorry kind of obvious!) and drink (Water).

Then the girls come back they say hello to Kinji and Nagi who training more than that they expected so more longer than 30 minutes (Almost 4 hours of training, they eat and drink some time except when Yakumo and Takaharu come inside) and Fuuka and Kasumi come inside and see both Takaharu and Yakumo.

 **Yakumo:** Hi Kasumi, how was your shopping? Also you go shopping for about...

 **Takaharu:** 5 hours. I count it because Fuuka want me to time it right?

 **Fuuka:** Yes! Ok well at least we didn't buy all this for us we have present but as a ninja, Kasumi and I put some ninja technic so you have to find out right?

 **Kasumi:** Yes you have to find out but the place are ''easy'' to find.

 **Takaharu:** Ok I'm fired up! Let's find out those presents Yakumo!

 **Yakumo:** Alright! but stop being ''to easy''

 **Takaharu:** Of course.

Both Kasumi and Fuuka laugh and then Takaharu and Yakumo laugh.

 **Takaharu:** Can you give us a idea of where can we find them Fuuka? Kasumi?

 **Kasumi:** Sure so yours Takaharu is on a place that we visited together when the others fight for the Youkai and...

 **Fuuka:** yours Yakumo is a place that you enjoy to be.

 **Takaharu:** Thanks you I already know the place I think so!

 **Yakumo:** ''To easy'' is now ''to difficult'' right for now... I have so much place that I'm enjoying to be...

They started to search while Kasumi and Fuuka eat the rest of the lunch of Takaharu and Yakumo.

 _ ****With Kinji and Nagi****_

 **Kinji:** Nagi...do you think that Kasumi like Takaharu?

 **Nagi:** Maybe why?

 **Kinji:** because I have this weird feeling that I'm started to hate Takaharu for that...

 **Nagi:** That's call jealousy Kinji!

 **Kinji:** No for real I doesn't know that! Of course I know that I'm jealous but at the point that I'm hating Takaharu? This can't be because if I am Kasumi will hating me and doesn't want to talk to me forever...

 **Nagi:** You imagine the worst thing that can happen and she gave you a present right? for find your goal you know? Maybe your goal it's to prove your love for Kasumi!

 **Kinji:** But you feel the same way about Fuuka don't you? You hate a little bit Yakumo because you think that Fuuka likes him right?

 **Nagi:** Yes and maybe I have the same goal so we should work together right?

 **Kinji:** Ok that's find to me!

 ** _**With Takaharu only because Yakumo search outside (City)**_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hope you guys like it :) I do the next chapter soon :) Leave somes comments and tell me what do you think about it! Also give some ideas that you have I can mix with mine for the rest of this Fanfiction. By the way I don't know how much Chapters that I will do but more than 3 chapters :)_**


	2. Chapter 2: Talks & Jealousy

I wasn't mention but you already see it Yakumo and Kasumi are brother/sister in this story to :)

I don't own the character of this series and I don't own the series of it to.

Don't be shy to tell your ideas because I would probably put it on the story. Also I'm free to understand all of your ideas :)

Sorry if my writing have faults is because is not my first language as you can see :)

The first Chapter wasn't clear a make some mistakes when I read it sorry hope this one is better :)

Here the second chapter hope you guys like it :) ***No one is related with each other***

* * *

 **Preview:**

 **Nagi:** Yes and maybe I have the same goal so we should work together right?

 **Kinji:** Ok that's find to me!

 **Chapter 2: Talks & Jealousy**

 ** _**With Takaharu only because Yakumo search outside (City)**_**

 ** _..._**

Takaharu was searching in the dojo but where he look up he can't find anything. Then he come back to see Kasumi and Fuuka.

 **Takaharu:** Girls, do you really put a present for me here ? because the place that I was thinking that the present going to be there isn't there!

 **Kasumi:** Don't be so depressed Takaharu, you can find it I'm sure! Here another clue. Your gift is here but it's a place that I love to go and you love to go to, you tell me to keep it safe, so then I keep it safe.

 **Fuuka:** Really? I didn't know that you have a secret keeping with Kasumi, Takaharu!

 **Takaharu:** Don't makes scenes Fuuka! It's not like that right now we are friends nothing more right Kasumi?

 **Kasumi:** Yes! Fuuka you shouldn't say that! Takaharu and me are just friends!

 **Fuuka:** yes yes I know I know!

Kasumi punch not really hard the arm of Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** Ok I understand Kasumi you blushing!

 **Kasumi:** Fuuka!

 **Fuuka:** Alright I should go Yakumo should be lost right now with his present where to find!

 **Kasumi:** Sure you will, you're sure is not something else but it's with Yakumo?

 **Fuuka:** No not at all! I just want to tell him about the present that's all as a ''friend of Yakumo''!

 **Kasumi:** Alright! see you later!

 **Fuuka:** See you! bye Takaharu!

 **Takaharu:** Bye Fuuka be careful!

 **Fuuka:** Of course!

When Fuuka quit the dojo to go at the city to see Yakumo for his present with Kasumi and Takaharu;

 **Takaharu:** Something has been passing by when I wasn't there am I?

 **Kasumi:** Well maybe but now it's too obvious that she likes Yakumo right? She blush when I tell her about my brother.

 **Takaharu:** Really? Oh Fuuka is in love but I was thinking that she likes Nagi too...

 **Kasumi:** What? Omg...if she likes him to...that's will create problems!

 **Takaharu:** Well maybe...ok yes I think so but I want Fuuka to be happy as long as she is happy I am happy!

 **Kasumi:** That's so cute you care so much about your little sister!

 **Takaharu:** Yakumo doesn't do the same thing with you?

 **Kasumi:** Well...you know he is on his study everyday and every nights so I can barely see him...

 **Takaharu:** Oh I'm a little bit sad for it...

 **Kasumi:** Oh don't be it's okay at least I can see him in battle right? Also you should search for your present!

 **Takaharu:** Oh right! then I search where you sleep the last time it's the last place that I didn't check

 **Kasumi:** The last time I sleep here?

 **Takaharu:** Well the last time that you sleep here you took a room...and I think my gift is there...

 **Kasumi:** Oh sure :) Go on it's your home after all !

 **Takaharu:** Alright! Then see you later!

Kasumi smiled to him and Takaharu go the room check it if his present was there. After 5 minutes Kasumi knew that Takaharu has his present because he shout ''I FIND IT!'' Then Takaharu come back to Kasumi.

 **Takaharu:** I found it Kasumi it's was not easy but I did it.

 **Kasumi:** Congrats Takaharu! Now open it!

 **Takaharu:** Of course but one thing I need to ask, is it something that I tell you about 5 months? When we celebrate Christmas ?

 **Kasumi:** Well maybe! Open it Takaharu but I'm sure it's will make you happy!

 **Takaharu:** Ok then!

Takaharu started to open it and...

 **Takaharu:** Kasumi...that's so gentle...I want it for 5 months! Thanks Kasumi!

 **Kasumi:** your welcome!

Kasumi help him to put it on and both blush in this situation with a long silence.

***It's was a bracelet like his grandfather (in the story) but his name is writing with the decoration of shuriken.

Then Takaharu give a hug to Kasumi but not to hard...

 **Kasumi:** ...Takaharu...

Takaharu: Ah...sorry...I didn't know...what am I doing...

 **Kasumi:** it's okay! I was just a little bit surprised but I'm happy that you like it!

 ** _**With Yakumo and Fuuka**_**

Fuuka search Yakumo for about 10 minutes running and then she take a break because she is a little bit tired. After 3 minutes of break she see Yakumo pass her by.

 **Fuuka:** Yakumo!

 **Yakumo (turn his head to see her):** Oh Fuuka...Why are you here...

 **Fuuka:** To give you another clue to find it because you doesn't find it didn't you?

 **Yakumo:** well...yeah I doesn't find it...

 **Fuuka:** So I can tell you that your present are close to you and no it's not me and don't get any pictures of it !

 **Yakumo:** Oh well...Sure...ok so it's mean that it's on me right? All this time?

 **Fuuka:** Maybe!

Yakumo search into his jacket and found a little blue box with his name writing on it.

 **Yakumo:** Wow how can you guys put it on my jacket?

***A bracelet

 **Fuuka:** Ninja Yakumo!

 **Yakumo:** Oh yeah...''to easy''...right?

Fuuka smile to him and Yakumo smile back.

 **Fuuka:** Open it!

 **Yakumo (Open it):** thanks you Fuuka how do you know that I want this?

 **Fuuka:** Well Kasumi help me a lot...actually I buy it and Kasumi buy the present of Takaharu... Do you think that Kasumi and my brother like each other?

 **Yakumo:** Oh I don't knoe but they acting strange when they are together. I wonder if Nagi and Kinji finish their training!

 **Fuuka:** Then we should go back at home.

 **Yakumo:** ''Good idea''! let's go!

They go back at Takaharu and Fuuka grandfather home. When they come back. Everyone was at the principal room.

 **Kinji:** Oh there you are guys where to you have been all this time?

 **Fuuka:** We are just hanging out in the city! Right Yakumo?

 **Yakumo:** Yes we are hanging out in the city!

 **Nagi:** Fuuka...Can I talk to you for a second?

 **Fuuka:** Oh sure...! I be back guys! We should go at my room!

They go at Fuuka room's. With the others.

 **Kasumi:** Nagi acting more weird than before. What's wrong with him? Did you know?

 **Takaharu:** I don't know but don't worry Kasumi everything will be alright!

 _Why am I being angry so much? Probably I want to eat something or not...maybe jealous? wait why jealous? -Yakumo_

 _Why Takaharu is so close to Kasumi I know he is a bad guy...no he is a good guy and only care about Kasumi...why I act like that? -Kinji_

 **Kasumi:** Yes your right Takaharu! Do you want to go eat something somewhere?

 **Takaharu:** Oh that's will be great, do you want to come to guys?

 **Kinji:** No thanks I'm okay I am not angry!

 **Yakumo:** Me to I'm not angry now but another time!

 **Kasumi:** Alright then let's go Takaharu!

 **Takaharu:** Ok Kasumi, see you guys later!

 **Kasumi:** Later and Yakumo be careful ok!

 **Yakumo:** Kasumi...Don't even think about it!

Kasumi let a little laugh before quitting with Takaharu the dojo.

 _ ****With Fuuka and Nagi****_

Fuuka and Nagi was already at the room.

Fuuka: What do you want to talk about?

 **Nagi:** Well...Do you want to go on a date with me?

 **Fuuka:** EHH? a date well...when?

 **Nagi:** Tomorrow morning?

 **Fuuka:** Well...where?

 **Nagi:** A surprise maybe go watch a movie?

 **Fuuka:** I...

 **Yakumo:** No she's not going there because she goes with me at another place right?

 **Fuuka:** Yakumo! How?

 **Nagi:** Why are you doing here?

 **Yakumo:** I was about to leave but I heard that you want to date her but she already have a date with me.

 **Fuuka:** That's right...but I'm so sorry Nagi...maybe another time?

 **Nagi:** Oh...ok I should leave now...see you guys tomorrow? afternoon?

 **Yakumo:** Ok :)

 **Fuuka:** Later Nagi.

 **Nagi:** Later Yakumo, Fuuka :)

Then Nagi leave. Leave both Fuuka and Yakumo alone.

 **Fuuka:** You have to tell a lie about our date? really? We doesn't have a date why do you do this?

 **Yakumo:** well...nothing you can go back to him and tell him that you can...

 **Fuuka:** No it's okay Yakumo do you want to sleep here tonight? We can watch a movie with Takaharu and Kasumi when they return?

 **Yakumo:** Ok that's will be nice I guess!

 **Fuuka:** We should go back to Kinji he maybe feeling alone right now

 **Yakumo:** You're right let's go back.

When they come back to the principal room...

 **Kinji:** How many times do you takes ? It's was so long and I just see Nagi leaving does he feel good? I mean in a good mood?

 **Fuuka:** Yes he just have to do something and have to leave.

 **Kinji:** Oh ok...well I have to go I have something to do! See you another time! In the battle maybe of a Youkai!

 **Fuuka:** Of course a Youkai! See you later!

 **Yakumo:** See you later!

Kinji quit the dojo. _****With Kasumi and Takaharu at a sushi restaurant****_

They were almost finished eating so then sometimes they talk to each other (Yes ok obvious, no?).

 **Takaharu:** Thanks you Kasumi for this :)

 **Kasumi:** No problem Takaharu! We can do this more often right?

 **Takaharu:** Right, so then do you want to sleep at the dojo? I think that Fuuka ask Yakumo about it.

 **Kasumi:** Oh then okay we should get back it's getting late right?

 **Takaharu:** Yes let's pay before going out of here.

Kasumi say yes with her head and go pay and then they come back to the dojo. When they come back...

 **Kasumi:** Yakumo?!

 **Takaharu:** Fuuka?!

...

 ** _Hope you guys like it :) I do the next chapter soon :) Leave somes comments and tell me what do you think about it! Also give some ideas that you have I can mix with mine for the rest of this Fanfiction. By the way I don't know how much Chapters that I will do but more than 3 chapters :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Complications & Kiss

I wasn't mention but you already see it Yakumo and Kasumi are brother/sister in this story to :)

I don't own the character of this series and I don't own the series of it to.

Don't be shy to tell your ideas because I would probably put it on the story. Also I'm free to understand all of your ideas :)

Sorry if my writing have faults is because is not my first language as you can see :)

Here the second chapter hope you guys like it :) ***No one is related with each other***

Preview:

Kasumi say yes with her head and go pay and then they come back to the dojo. When they come back...

 **Kasumi:** Yakumo?!

 **Takaharu:** Fuuka?!

...

 **Chapter 3: Complications & Kiss**

 **Kasumi:** Yakumo?!

 **Takaharu:** Fuuka?!

 **Fuuka:** Ah! Kasumi, Takaharu ? How ? When ?

 **Yakumo:** We are waiting for you guys to watch a movie together...Actually I think Takaharu ask you but then...

 **Kasumi:** Ok well with no problem to watch a movie with you guys but just to be normal or at least in the real world...when we enter in the dojo did you two kiss or is my imagination?!

 **Takaharu:** Me to I want to know if it's was real! I'm fired up!

 **Fuuka:** Well...Ok yes it's was real but do not tell the others ok ?

 **Kasumi:** It's ok sorry I don't know why I being so rude...sorry...but you guys are making a such cute couple you know !

 **Yakumo:** Thanks you Kasumi and no it's ok it's strange at first we understand your reaction!

 **Takaharu:** Wow...I...

 **Fuuka:** Are you ok with that brother?

 **Takaharu:** Of course Fuuka! If you are happy then I am happy :)

 **Fuuka:** You are the best !

 **Yakumo:** No my sister is the best!

 **Kasumi:** We both Takaharu and me are the best.

 **Yakumo:** That's make more sense!

 **Fuuka:** Of course because if they are both the best then they should be together!

Kasumi and Takaharu takes 4 seconds before realizing what Fuuka just said.

 **Kasumi & Takaharu:** EHH!

 **Kasumi:** No Fuuka don't makes pictures!

 **Takaharu:** Yes that's true don't makes pictures between me and Kasumi because we are friends, best friends, right Kasumi!

 **Kasumi:** Of course and you guys are a couple! You know best friends hang out sometimes and a couple well they do something romantic or they hang out hands in hands!

 **Yakumo:** Sure...Kasumi you blushing and you lost your words!

 **Kasumi:** No I'm not! By the way thanks Fuuka now Yakumo is not more serious than before!

 **Fuuka:** No problem Kasumi!

 **Yakumo:** What? You were thinking that I was so serious?

 **Takaharu:** Of course you were saying that we are ''to easy'' remember and now you doesn't say those words for a while!

 **Yakumo:**...

 **Kasumi:** Don't be shy Yakumo! We should watch the movie now before the night comes.

 **Fuuka:** Should we play true or dare? The movie can wait for another day right?

 **Kasumi:** Ok if you want I am in the game and you guys?

 **Yakumo:** Of course! Takaharu?

 **Takaharu:** Ok because everyone want to play!

While they play they always as been taking true by not taking a chance on something strange do to. (20 minutes after) When it's was at the turn of Kasumi to say true or dare.

 **Fuuka:** True or dare ?

 **Kasumi:** Dare.

 **Fuuka:** Really?

 **Kasumi:** Why not! Everyone as been taking true the hole time! Maybe everyone it's scared?

 **Takaharu:** Of course not!

 **Fuuka:** Ok I see so then just Dare?

 **Kasumi:** Ok but maybe 20 minutes more because I'm started to be really tired.

 **Yakumo:** Me to I started to be tired.

 **Fuuka:** Alright then Kasumi for your dare you would do...

 **Yakumo:** Kiss Takaharu!

 **Fuuka:** Yes! Great idea Yakumo, Kasumi kiss Takaharu :)

 **Kasumi:** Now? Why not when we are sleeping...I mean...

 **Yakumo:** Ok! But we put camera right?

 **Fuuka:** Yes! Also I have one question before we go back to the game, we have a problem of rooms.

 **Takaharu:** Oh yeah that's right so then we can separate one with me and the other one with Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** Yakumo goes with me!

 **Kasumi:** Oh the couple together...wooo...

 **Yakumo:** Kasumi! Stop joking like that you know that I don't like it!

 **Fuuka:** It's okay don't worry Yakumo! Kasumi has to do her dare tonight right?

 **Kasumi:**...

 **Yakumo:** Don't be shy Kasumi I know that you can do it!

 **Kasumi:** Ok I know Yakumo but I doesn't have anything to change for tonight.

 **Yakumo:** Oh that's true...well I...

 **Takaharu (Cut Yakumo):** I have something I think that you can have it!

 **Kasumi:** Oh thanks you Takaharu! I should go change I'm tired even if you guys do the game now I'm going to bed... I'm so tired.

 **Takaharu:** Oh ok well I come with you.

 **Kasumi:** Kinda of logic I doesn't even know where is your room because I was always going to Fuuka room's.

 **Fuuka:** Well we also stop playing. We go to sleep to right Yakumo?

 **Yakumo:** Sure! Good night sister.

 **Kasumi:** Good night...

Takaharu and Kasumi goes to Takaharu room's when they enter...

 **Kasumi:** Wow...It's bigger that I'm expected! Fuuka room's is more smaller.

 **Takaharu:** Yes...well actually that was to my grandfather but he change room.

 **Kasumi:** Nice...that's really a beautiful place!

Takaharu smile while Kasumi look his room.

 _Why do I smile like that...It's not a normal smile it's like someone happy...Oh no... Am I falling in love? -Takaharu_

 _His room is bigger than expected but I think I see him smile..Like a real smile from someone who has been thinking of someone..wait..why Am I saying that?-Kasumi_

 **Kasumi:** oh hum Takaharu...Can I borrow something for sleep?

 **Takaharu (get out of thinking):** Oh yeah...I mean sure. It's this makes okay?

(Just Think that it's Takaharu clothes) : sans_titre_35/set?id=168870945

 **Kasumi:** Thanks you I'm coming back.

 **Takaharu:** Ok! No problem with that!

 **Kasumi** :...I have to do the challenge right?

 **Takaharu:** Yes but we are alone without Fuuka and Yakumo. Maybe that it's stress you out...you're scared of their reaction right?

 **Kasumi:** I...Yes a little bit...anyways I should go change.

After 4 minutes she come back.

 **Takaharu:** You are going to sleep here on the bed and I...

 **Kasumi:** On the ground? No...I mean you can sleep with me...I do nightmare...and my brother is always with me...

 **Takaharu:** ok...if it's not bothering you we are like sister and brother for one night right?

 **Kasumi:** Yes..

 _Of course not! We are kissing tonight... Does that mean we are going to end up together?why did I'm thinking of kissing him? I am really strange or maybe not...maybe I'm falling in love...with him.-Kasumi_

 _Kasumi and I are going to sleep together in the same bed as sister and brother for one night right? Or she's more than that? wait why am I saying this?-Takaharu_

 **Takaharu:** Ok then I'm going to change and come back.

 **Kasumi:** Alright.

He come back after 4 minutes and go sit next Kasumi (The bed is a queen bed).

 **Kasumi:** I should kiss you before Fuuka gets mad you know because I say that I will do tonight...

 **Takaharu:** ok if you want...

They look up at each other a long time and the space between them is so close that they can heard both the breat of the other. When they were about to kiss...something happened on the other side.

 **...:** HELP!

 ** _Hope you guys like it :) I do the next chapter soon :) Leave somes comments and tell me what do you think about it! Also give some ideas that you have I can mix with mine for the rest of this Fanfiction._**


	4. Chapter 4: Youkai & People

I don't own the character of this series and I don't own the series of it to.

Don't be shy to tell your ideas because I would probably put it on the story. Also I'm free to understand all of your ideas :)

Sorry if my writing have faults is because is not my first language as you can see :)

Here the chapter four hope you guys like it :)

Preview:

They look up at each other a long time and the space between them is so close that they can heard both the breat of the other. When they were about to kiss...something happened on the other side.

 **...:** HELP!

 **Chapter 4: Youkai Transparent & people Disappear**

They look up at each other a long time and the space between them is so close that they can heard both the breat of the other. When they were about to kiss...something happened on the other side.

 **...:** HELP!

 **Kasumi:** What was that Takaharu?

 **Takaharu:** I don't know we should go check let's go!

 **Kasumi:** Ok but it's seem like a girl the screaming that we heard.

Takaharu and Kasumi run trough where the sound came from and then...

 **Kasumi:** Yakumo?

 **Yakumo:** Guys...Fuuka... dis...appear...

 **Takaharu:** How? Did you see her? Where she go?

 **Yakumo:** No I don't know I just heard a sound I wake up and then I see something appear and disappear but it's like a ninja...Also as you can see no Fuuka...

 **Takaharu:** Like a ninja you say? I don't think Nagi or Kinji will captured Fuuka late in the night like that.

 **Kasumi:** Well...Kinji can but Nagi can be really fast remember? He stole your stick while you fighting him for a training and you doesn't even notice.

 **Takaharu:** I have to find my sister...I can't live without her she's my only family with my grandfather...but grandfather disappear and appear every time you know...

 **Kasumi:** Yes I know but first calm down I'm sure...

The bell ring (Sorry forgot the word)

 **Yakumo:** A youkai!

 **Takaharu:** Let's go!

Yakumo and Kasumi nob and run trough the place where is the youkai (City). When they were there, Nagi and Kinji were already fighting but not sign of Fuuka.

 **Takaharu:** This is really bad...Where could she be?

 **Kasumi:** Takaharu...

 **Yakumo:** NAGI!

 **Nagi:** Oh Yakumo! Minna! The youkai is over there and take Fuuka! I want to go save her but...(Fighting at the same time).

 **Kasumi:** You mean that the youkai did something to Fuuka?

 **Kinji:** Yes! That's right Kasumi! The Youkai probably do something to her guys go see the youkai me and Nagi take care of thoses weirds monsters like robots (Monsters from the series of Go-busters).

 **Takaharu:** Oh thanks you guys! Let's go!

Kasumi and Yakumo follow Takaharu to were Nagi and Kinji told them. When they were there, the youkai wasn't there at least not right now.

 **Yakumo:** Where did he go that youkai?

 **Takaharu:** Well that's the place that Nagi and Kinji tell us right?

 **Kasumi:** Yes Takaharu, that's the place that they told us...

Then someone scream again...

 **...:** HELP!

 **Takaharu:** Why someone scream HELP! again? The youkai! Let's go it's over there I think...!

 **Yakumo:** I didn't heard anything guys!

 **Kasumi:** Maybe the youkai put you something on you to not heard people screaming?

 **Yakumo:** That's it's ''nonsense'' Kasumi! I should follow what you say...now I feel like I'm going to die..

 **Kasumi:** Stop making joke it's not funny at all!

 **Yakumo:** No it's tru...

Yakumo fall on the ground unconscious.

 **Kasumi:** Yakumo?

 **Takaharu:** Yakumo?

 **Kasumi:** YAKUMO! answers please!

But Yakumo doesn't answers...Then Takaharu take Yakumo on his back and go out of the place while Kinji was alone.

 **Kasumi:** KINJI! Where is Nagi?

 **Kinji:** I don't know we are fighting thoses robots and then when we defeat them Nagi disappear...and why Yakumo is like that?

 **Kasumi:** He talk for two seconds and fall on the ground, that's strange enough!

 **Kinji:** Yes...That's true...

 **Takaharu:** But Kinji why did you not fall like Nagi? You doesn't have effect?

 **Kinji:** Well...you know the Youkai take Nagi not me it's wasn't a effect though so...I don't know why...

At that moment Yakumo disappear in one fast clap of hands.

 **Kasumi (Turn to see Takaharu while she see Yakumo disappear):** YAKUMO!

 **Takaharu (By the reaction of Kasumi):** How?Why he disappear like that?

 **Kasumi:** We have to find that youkai!

 **Takaharu:** Calm down Kasumi...

 **Kasumi:** Why Should I ?

 **Takaharu:** because you told me to be calm when Fuuka disappear!

 **Kasumi:** Well...ok...you're right...I should calm down...

 **Takaharu:** Why Fuuka, Nagi and Yakumo disappear like that?Something has been done while we doesn't even know...

 **Kasumi:** That it's to much crazy I think I need a good night of sleep you come Takaharu?

 **Takaharu:** Ok...Kinji where are you going?

 **Kinji:** I'm going to take something to eat and I go sleep with my friend...

 **Takaharu:** Alright! Then see you tomorrow I guess!

 ** _**With Takaharu and Kasumi **_**

They go at the dojo and found Takaharu grandfather on the ground.

 **Takaharu:** Grandfather! What happened? Can you answer me?

Lucky for Takaharu his grandfather answer him.

 **Grandfather:** Takaha...ru...Kinji...

 **Kasumi:** What's going on with Kinji?

 **Grandfather:** He is not...th...the...real one!

 **Kasumi and Takaharu:** EHH?

 **Takaharu:** How? He seem normal to me the last time we see him.

 **Kasumi:** Yes that's true he seem normal...

 **Grandfather:** He play a game...also that's why Nagi, Fuuka and Yakumo disappear...

 **Kasumi:** Maybe but how do you find it ?

 **Grandfather:** He just attack me...while you two think that he go eat something...

 **Takaharu:** You spy on us ?

 **Grandfather:** I have no other choice...I sent that Kinji wasn't the same from yesterday!

 **Kasumi:** ok...we will be carefull right Takaharu?

 **Takaharu:** Sure but now I'm going to sleep...you come?

 **Kasumi:** Of course! I'm so tired with what just happened...

 **Grandfather:** You sleep here tonight?

 **Kasumi:** Yes, Yakumo was sleeping here to with Fuuka and Takaharu but then as we know Yakumo and Fuuka are gone...

 **Grandfather:** Ok I have no problem that you sleep here!

 **Takaharu:** Thanks grandfather, you come Kasumi

 **Kasumi:** Yes!

They go sleep. The day after (Morning)...

Kasumi and Takaharu wake up at the same time.

 **Takaharu:** Good morning Kasumi, did you sleep well?

 **Kasumi:** Yes and you?

 **Takaharu:** Yes

They smiled at each other and look at each other for 1 minutes and break the look at each other and go eat at the principal while they eat their breakfast..

 _What was that feeling when I look at Kasumi...why did my heart goes faster than it's was...Did I have feeling for her? Why am I asking this question...-Takaharu_

 _Takaharu is so cute...wait...no it's your best friend Kasumi...but his eyes...oh no...May I have feeling for Takaharu? maybe...-Kasumi_

When they finished the bell ring (Sorry I doesn't remember the name).

 **Kasumi:** Youkai!

 **Takaharu:** Let's go Kasumi!

When they arrived at the place of the youkai...

 **Kinji:** Oh hey guys!

 **Kasumi:** Don't make take a step closer!

 **Kinji:** Why? What's happening to you ?

 **Takaharu:** We know the true about the Youkai!

 **Kinji:** Oh yes?

 **Kasumi:** Yes! We know that it's you the youkai Kinji! I mean monster!

 **Kinji (Change into the youkai at the same time):** Good job you two!

 **Takaharu:** Why did you do that to my sister and Yakumo!

 **Youkai:** Because I want to hurt the family because I lost mine!

 **Kasumi:** It's not a good reason! Also why did you act like Kinji you are not him!

 **Youkai:** Well I have his soul!

 **Takaharu:** Let Kinji soul to his body!

 **Youkai:** of course not! because now I can take his form and make people suffer!

 **Kasumi:** That's is so frustrated to heard that...

 **Takaharu:** Why did you...make Fuuka, Yakumo, Nagi disappear and what did you do to Kinji?

 **Youkai:** Oh because they were in love in their heart so I make them disappear and for Kinji well I ... kill him! hahaha!

 **Takaharu:** Enough! Let's go Kasumi!

 **Kasumi:** Of course Takaharu!

 **Akaninger Shuriken...** **Momoninger Shuriken...**

 **nin.. nin.. nin.. nin.. ni.. nin.. nin.. nin.. nin.. nin.. ni.. nin.. nin.. nin...**

 **Both:** Suriken Henge!

 **Ninja!**

Then they introduce their self (Sorry doesn't want to do all the intro). Then they start to fight the Youkai and beat him up and they both of them beat up the giant youkai. Once they finished they went at Takaharu grandfather home and everyone in the team was there (Yakumo, Kinji, Fuuka and Nagi).

 **Takaharu:** Minna!

 **Fuuka:** Takaharu!

They do a big hug group before separate from each other.

 **Yakumo:** It's good to see you guys again.

 **Nagi:** yes that's true! It's been a while that I doesn't see you!

 **Kinji:** Sorry for everything...

 **Kasumi (Approach to face him):** It's Okay Kinji, the grandfather of Takaharu and Fuuka tell to me and Takaharu that it's was the Youkai and that you've been captured.

 **Kinji:** Oh thanks you Kasumi!

 **Fuuka:** We should go at a restaurant for being together once again after the Youkai!

 **Everyone:** Sure!

So then everyone go to the restaurant and on one side (Yakumo, Fuuka & Nagi) and the other side (Takaharu, Kasumi & Kinji)...

 **Fuuka:** So Kasumi, did you do your challenge ?

 **Kinji:** What challenge?

 **Yakumo:** Oh that's true you were not there...then her challenge is to kiss Takaharu.

 **Nagi:** For real? They might have feeling for each other after they would make a cute couple!

 **Kasumi:** Nagi!

 **Nagi:** ok ok!

 _I shouldn't not those two kiss Takaharu is to idiot for Kasumi, Kasumi is smart, beautiful...why am I saying that? Jealous...not it can't be...-Kinji_

 **Kasumi:** No guys I didn't kiss Takaharu yet!

 **Nagi:** When?

 **Fuuka:** I don't know...maybe at the valentin day!

 **Yakumo:** Good idea I think!

 **Takaharu:** Fine by me and you Kasumi?

 **Kasumi:** I have no problem with that!

 _This is getting worse I have to do something..why am I like that..ok maybe I'm jealous of Takaharu..but then he is the best friend of Kasumi..What should I do..-Kinji_

Then they finished to eat and Yakumo/Nagi & Fuuka goes see a movie while Takaharu/Kasumi & Kinji go back to the dojo.

 **...**

 ** _Hope you guys like it :) I do the next chapter soon :) Leave somes comments and tell me what do you think about it! Also give some ideas that you have I can mix with mine for the rest of this Fanfiction._**


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss & Gifts (Part 1)

I don't own the character of this series and I don't own the series of it to.

Don't be shy to tell your ideas because I would probably put it on the story. Also I'm free to understand all of your ideas :)

Sorry if my writing have faults is because is not my first language as you can see :)

Here the chapter five hope you guys like it :)

Preview:

 _This is getting worse I have to do something..why am I like that..ok maybe I'm jealous of Takaharu..but then he is the best friend of Kasumi..What should I do..-Kinji_

Then they finished to eat and Yakumo/Nagi & Fuuka goes see a movie while Takaharu/Kasumi & Kinji go back to the dojo.

 **...**

 **Chapter 5: Kiss & Gifts (Part 1)**

Then they finished to eat and Yakumo/Nagi & Fuuka goes see a movie while Takaharu/Kasumi & Kinji go back to the dojo.

 _ *****With Yakumo, Fuuka & Nagi*****_

 **Fuuka:** Which movie do you guys want to watch?

 **Yakumo:** I don't know maybe a action movie?

 **Fuuka:** Sounds cool Yakumo!

 **Nagi:** Like Divergent?

 **Fuuka:** Okay! I should go buy the tickets!

 **Yakumo:** Oh no it's okay Fuuka I go for you stay with Nagi and buy some foods

 **Fuuka:** Alright Yakumo, then see you later!

 **While Yakumo buy their tickets and Nagi/Fuuka go buy the foods _***With Takaharu, Kasumi and Kinji at the dojo***_**

 **Kinji(Not to loud):** Why do you two have to kiss...

 **Takaharu:** Did you say something Kinji?

 **Kinji:** Oh no nothing at all! Do you want to play a game?

 **Kasumi:** Sure but what game?

 **Kinji:** A gift!

 **Takaharu & Kasumi: **A gift?

 **Kinji:** Yes well with Yakumo, Fuuka and Nagi we can write our name on a paper and then each of us pick a paper and have to give a gift to the person who is writing to his paper.

 **Takaharu:** Sounds great! Like Christmas! I'm in!

 **Kasumi:** Me to I'm in we should do that tomorrow because Nagi, Fuuka and my brother Yakumo go watch a movie now.

 **Takaharu:** That's true I almost forgot about it!

 **Kasumi:** Well not surprising by you Takaharu!

 **Takaharu:** Kasumi!

 **Kinji:** So then we should go to bed right? It's getting late!

 **Kasumi:** Right but we have to wait Yakumo,Fuuka  & Nagi before sleeping to make sure they come back Takaharu grandfather told us once.

 **Takaharu:** Oh yeah I remember! So what should we do while they not at home right now?

 **Kinji:** Well we can eat?

 **Kasumi:** Great idea!

 **Takaharu:** Sure! Do you guys want to help you know...

 **Kasumi:** Of course!

 **Kinji:** Oh hum...no I wait you guys here.

 **Takaharu:** Okay Kinji so we come back in few minutes but what do you want to eat?

 **Kinji:** Take what you want and I will takes what you giving me.

 **Takaharu:** Alright!

 _So furious...Takaharu has his own personality and have been the strongest...but why does he can do anything while I am better than him? Right? I love Kasumi...what...?!- Kinji_

 _Seem that Kinji acting strangely...Should I ask him about it? maybe he is just tired...-Takaharu_

 _Why Kinji doesn't want to come with me and Takaharu taking something to eat...he strange should I use Shuriken nipou? No bad idea...I go talk to him later._

 _ *****With Yakumo, Fuuka & Nagi - Two hours later*****_

They were already finish watching the movie and went back to the dojo. When they entered at the dojo they see Kinji, Kasumi & Takaharu eating

 **Nagi:** Hi minna!

 **Kinji:** oh hey Nagi! Fuuka! Yakumo!

 **Kasumi:** Did the movie was great?

 **Takaharu:** welcome back!

 **Yakumo:** Yes the movie was great Kasumi!

 **Takaharu:** nice! Well we have a game to tell you guys.

 **Fuuka:** What is it Brother?

 **Kasumi:** Well that's was the idea of Kinji, we have to write our name on a paper and each of us take a paper and give a gift to the person who has been writing on the paper.

 **Nagi:** Like Christmas day?

 **Kinji:** Yes we can take that like a example!

 **Takaharu:** So you guys do you want to play?

 **Nagi:** Ok for me!

 **Yakumo:** Me to while I doesn't do nothing tomorrow.

 **Fuuka:** Count me in!

 **Kasumi:** Ok perfect !

 **Takaharu:** I go take paper and pencil and I be back!

Takaharu go search the papers and pencils and come back. Everyone write they name and put in a bowl.

Fuuka: Takaharu if you pick the paper who is writing your own name what should we do?

Takaharu: We have to mix it up again.

Fuuka: Okay! I pick first!

 ** _(The character doesn't know about who is giving their presents)_**

 ** _Fuuka pick Yakumo_**

 ** _Yakumo pick Kinji_**

 ** _Kinji pick_** ** _Fuuka_**

 ** _Nagi pick_** ** _Takaharu_**

 ** _Kasumi pick Nagi_**

 ** _Takaharu pick Kasumi_**

 **Takaharu:** So then we go shopping tomorrow it's getting late!

 **Fuuka(Smile):** Ok but first Kiss Kasumi, your challenge will be done.

 _Her smile is so beautiful...wait why am I thinking that? -Yakumo_

 **Nagi:** Come on Takaharu you are not scared?

 **Takaharu:** Of course not I'm not sc..ared!

 **Yakumo:** Well my sister is!

 **Kasumi:** no I'm not!

 **Kinji:** So then why did you didn't kiss when the youkai was gone?

 **Kasumi & Takaharu:**...

 **Fuuka:** Just kiss already we are at the dojo with no strangers you know!

Kasumi and Takaharu look at each other and the space between them was close and then Takaharu take the small space between them to kiss her. They were kissing longer than the other expected and then both separed for oxygen.

 **Yakumo:** Wow that's was a real kiss right? Actually I was thinking that you to were a couple for those past 15 seconds of kissing!

 **Fuuka:** I time it!

 **Kasumi:** well...

 **Nagi:** Does it feel good?

 **Fuuka:** NAGI!

 **Nagi:** Sorry...

 **Takaharu:** yeah...

 _The kiss was so magical..I feel so alone with Takaharu on this kiss on our own world..oh my..am I dreaming or I just now..fall..in love with my best friend..-Kasumi_

 _I not lying to myself,this kiss was the first and the best that I have with my best friend..maybe this kiss will make us a couple maybe_ _why did_ _I think about_ _that?-Takaharu_

 _I just want to quit...they might love each other for real but doesn't express their feeling...why am I going jealous on that? They the only friend that I have now..-Kinji_

 _Oh they were so cute while they kiss they will be a perfect couple! -Fuuka_

 _My sister is not in good mood when it's come to kissing someone that's mean that's she really love Takaharu for what he is and love like a boyfriend maybe?-Yakumo_

 _They were so cute together! But then...how Kinji react tell me that he is jealous..while the others doesn't know his jealous expression..I should keep a eyes on that right?-Nagi_

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hope you guys like it :) I do the next chapter soon :) Leave somes comments and tell me what do you think about it! Also give some ideas that you have I can mix with mine for the rest of this Fanfiction._**


	6. Chapter 5: Kiss & Gifts (Part 2)

I don't own the character of this series and I don't own the series of it to. Sorry if my english writing have faults is because is not my first language :) I will start another story but it's just one by chapter ( Example: you can ask me 3 couples but each couples has their story ). You can ask a AU couple, a Love triangle or Normal Couple. (Any Drama/Show/Movies/Music Group) - (I'm better on a story of BTS, GOT7, EXO, Super Sentai/Kamen Rider, The heirs (Korean), Hunger Games, Divergent, Twilight, Pinocchio (Korean), PR (Megaforce/Dino Charge/Samurai/RPM).

For Story one chapter (Or 2) love triangle: Can put your name since that you ask with your favorites fighting for you ^_^.

PS: (If you want me to put a Fanfiction song tell me a song that will fit in because I doesn't have a song with it)

Anyways here (Finally!) the chapter five part 2 hope you guys like it :)

I will post another chapter if you guys want it but then I post it when I have free time because I have school. I doesn't have any ideas (Don't be shy to tell your ideas if you want me to continue the story (I'm free to listen and write all of your ideas :) )

 **Chapter 5: Kiss & Gifts (Part 2)**

Takaharu,Kasumi,Kinji,Yakumo,Fuuka & Nagi went to their bed. (Yakumo/Fuuka/Nagi in Fuuka's room and Takaharu/Kasumi/Kinji in Takaharu's room.

In the morning everyone was awake and at the principal room except Takaharu and Kasumi who were still sleeping.

 **Kinji:** It's been a hour that they sleep now so should we wake them up?

 **Fuuka:** It's a great Idea Kinji-san! I go!

 **Kinji:** I go with you!

Both Fuuka and Kinji go waking up Takaharu and Kasumi but when they were at Takaharu room's Kinji feel something strange again.

 _«I am really jealous right? Because of the kiss between Takaharu and Kasumi? oh no it can't be...but really...How can I tell her how I feel? She might love Takaharu more as relationship? Maybe not...»_ -Kinji

 **Fuuka:** Are you ok Kinji-san?

Takaharu and Kasumi wake up while they were talking.

 **Takaharu:** Fuuka what are you doing here?

 **Fuuka:** Hum..well we Kinji and me want to wake up you guys because it's already 10am.

 **Kasumi:** That's so sweet of you guys but now we are awake!

 **Kinji:** Yeah...Should we do something together guys with Nagi and Yakumo after you guys changed and eat.

 **Kasumi:** Sure why not!

 **Takaharu:** I'm fired up!

 **Fuuka:** Oh god Onichan!

They all laugh a little bit and Fuuka and Kinji let Kasumi and Takaharu get ready...

 ** _***Skip the ''morning'' of Kasumi and Takaharu***_**

* * *

Few minutes after Kasumi and Takaharu finish their breakfast...

 **Kinji:** Should we go see a movie?

 **Kasumi:** I'm ok with it!

 **Fuuka:** Me to!

 **Yakumo and Nagi:** Me to!

 **Kasumi:** What about you Takaharu?

 **Takaharu:** well...I will stay at home here.

 **Kasumi:** Why? You will be alone? Should I stay because you stay here? or...

 **Takaharu:** Kasumi...you got my answer...you do what you want you should might have fun! I have to work more harder on my training and you got more technic than me and you know that...

 _«They might be perfect for each other after all...Should I tell her how I feel? I might never know her answer if I'm not asking her right?» -Kinji_

 **Fuuka:** Onichan...

 **Yakumo:** Takaharu don't take that to much serious you are the one who tell us that you are better in real battle!

 **Nagi:** That's so right! Yakumo right Takaharu come with us!

 **Kasumi:** Please Takaharu?

 **Takaharu:** Ok if you guys insist I go!

 _«I should tell him what I feel directly right? even if it's kind of obvious but with Takaharu we never know when he forgot or remember right?...»Kasumi_

 **Kinji:** Kasumi may I talk to you for a second?

 **Kasumi:** Sure what it is?

 **Kinji:** In private?

 **Kasumi:** Oh ok...hum Takaharu can we go to your room?

 **Takaharu:** Ok I got no problem with it!

Kasumi and Kinji went to Takaharu's room. *With the rest of the group*

 **Yakumo:** What should we watch?

 **Nagi:** I don't know what about you guys?

 **Fuuka:** Not a horror movie please!

 **Takaharu:** A love movie?

 **Fuuka:** That's my brother!

 **Yakumo:** Ok!

 **Nagi:** Alright I'm fine with it!

 **Yakumo:** May I talk to you Fuuka for a second in private?

 **Fuuka:** Sure Outside?

 **Yakumo:** Fine by me!

They went both outside for talking.

* * *

 _ ***With Kinji and Kasumi went they went in Takaharu's room***_

 **Kasumi (While closing the door):** What do you want to talk about Kinji?

 **Kinji:** it's about...how can I explain that should I go right away?

 **Kasumi:** Take your time it's okay!

 **Kinji:** Ok...well you know while you and Takaharu kiss...I feel strange you know? like jealousy...and I feel like I should tell you but it's okay if you want more of Takaharu but...I love you!

 **Kasumi(Shocked):** eh? Really? oh...I wasn't realize that you love me Kinji...Should we go back to the other?

 **Kinji:** Sure...

While they go back to the others...

 _«Wow...Kinji love me...now I'm thinking should he tell that because he's really jealous of the kiss and want me to go out with him and not Takaharu or he is really serious about loving me?» - Kasumi_

 _«I hope she feel the same for me I might be to direct or she might thinking before saying something?» - Kinji_

* * *

 ** _*With Fuuka and Takaharu outside*_**

 **Fuuka:** What do you want to talk about that's the first you want me to talk in private so it's might be really important right?

 **Yakumo:** Oh right the first time...You know I might say it but I really love you.

 **Fuuka:** I know that I love you to as a friend.

 **Yakumo;** Well for a while I feel something like I want to be more than friend I mean that I love you more than friend...I might got problems with Nagi thought...

 **Fuuka:** Oh really? I...and problems with Nagi?

 **Yakumo;** oh hum no problems with Nagi I might...being crazy now that I tell you that should we join Takaharu and Nagi? Also don't bother you on what I tell you I doesn't want you to think about it while we are with the other ^_^

 **Fuuka:** Okay thanks you I'm glad that you understand and I'm a little bit shocked but...I might love you to..more than friend but I have to think first okay? I hope it's not bothering you?

 **Yakumo:** I'm fine with it let's go!

They go at the principal room where is Takaharu and Nagi (Kinji and Kasumi come after them)

* * *

 _ ***With Takaharu and Nagi in the principal room***_

 **Nagi:** You don't feel strange now? Both Kinji and Yakumo want to talk to the girls?

 **Takaharu** : No why?

 **Nagi:** Because maybe Kinji love Kasumi and Yakumo love Fuuka?

 **Takaharu:** Oh maybe but why should we worry? Both Fuuka and Kasumi as their own choice of who is going out with her!

 **Nagi:** You got a point there but seriously it's kind of suspicious!

 _«But then Nagi has might be right they might love the girls...I might be really in love with kasumi after all with the kiss? Maybe that's the kiss that Kinji was acting strange. Anyways should I ask her out for real? I got problems with kinji maybe? Oh god...» - Takaharu_

 _«I feel that Takaharu was unsure now by what I say but if it's true? I really love Fuuka but never tell her how I feel and then Takaharu and Kasumi know each other so well they might ended up together! oh god...» - Nagi_

They both look at each other...

 **Takaharu:** Oh Nagi I think you're right they really are suspicious!

 **Nagi:** Should we ''spy'' on Yakumo and Kinji?

 **Takaharu:** Yeah but...I got to say I was about to ask Kasumi out soon

 **Nagi:** I was about to do the same thing with Fuuka and so...

Yakumo, Fuuka, Kinji and Kasumi comeback.

 **Kasumi:** Should we go get a present of each other (From last chapter) before going out seeing a movie?

 **Takaharu:** I almost forgot well I'm fine with it!

Everyone has agree with it and everybody go get a present to each other.

 ** _*Skiping scene of shopping*_**

* * *

They were now sit in circle in the principal room.

 **Nagi:** Who start ?

 **Fuuka:** I start! I pick Yakumo name! Here you go

 **Yakumo:** Thanks you Fuuka, me I pick Kasumi my sister! Here you go!

 **Kasumi:** Thanks you!

 _Kasumi pick Takaharu_

 _Takaharu pick Yakumo_

 _Kinji pick Fuuka_

 _Secreatly Fuuka give a present to Nagi_

 _Nagi pick Kinji_

 ** _*Skiping scene of presents*_**

* * *

They went all see the movie and take drink and something to eat (They seat at the 5 and 6 rank of chairs

*Left to right at the rank 5*

Yakumo, Fuuka and Nagi

*Left to right at the rank 6*

Kinji, Kasumi and Takaharu

 ** _*Skipping movie scene of 2 hours*_**

* * *

Kinji and Nagi go buy something for the others and the others members went to the dojo.

Yakumo and Fuuka was outside watching the sky with full of stars and Takaharu and Kasumi was talking of technic ninpo for getting stronger in their technic!

* * *

 ** _*_** ** _With Yakumo and Fuuka*_**

There were a silence complete except when Fuuka start talking of...

 **Fuuka:** You know Yakumo since that you tell me that you love me I can't stop thinking about you I might fall in love with you after all..you know..I hope that you love me now to as more than friend...

 **Yakumo:** You want to try it, being together as couple?

 **Fuuka:** Sure why not I just hope that Takaharu and Kasumi will be okay with it

 **Yakumo:** I'm sure they will be ok with it and Kasumi love Takaharu she already told me a bunch of times you know but keep it secret Kasumi don't want everyone to know.

 **Fuuka:** Secret keeps with me Yakumo-kun!

 **Yakumo:** Yakumo-kun? So I can call you when we are alone Love?

 **Fuuka:** Fine by me so I should call you my prince?

 **Yakumo:** I'm okay with it love ^_^

Fuuka and Yakumo smile at each other and kiss for their first ''date'' as watching the sky and separate for breath and go inside the dojo to join Takaharu and Kasumi since that both Kinji and Nagi went buy something for everyone.

* * *

 ** _*With Takaharu and Kasumi (Before Fuuka and Yakumo comeback)*_**

 **Takaharu:** What should we talk now?

 **Kasumi:** I don't know but can I ask you something?

 **Takaharu:** Sure Kasumi everything.

 **Kasumi:** Did you forget about the kiss that we have? Because I didn't and I think I may fall in love with you...

 **Takaharu(Thinking and say):** Oh no I didn't forget I think about the kiss each time I see you Kasumi...¸but you love me as friend or as more than that?

 **Kasumi:** More than that Takaharu!

 **Takaharu:** Should we get a try even if I'm sometimes you know...

 **Kasumi:** Of course I want to be with you and I don't care because you are yourself ^_^.

They kiss for the second time and it's has a real couple while they separate from each other and hugging Yakumo and Fuuka comeback from outside.

* * *

 ** _..._**

 ** _Hope you guys like it :) I do not know if I should do the next chapter, but I doesn't have to much idead left so then give some ideas that you have if you want me to write more chapter so I can mix with mine for the rest of this Fanfiction. Also_** ** _Leave somes comments and tell me what do you think about it! No bad comment of not shipping the couple because I know that everyone has their favorite and thanks you AnimeLover 569 for your idea :)_**


End file.
